


【盾冬】不知节制的史蒂夫·罗杰斯

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: ※队詹。ABO。pwp（注意避雷注意避雷注意避雷！）※私设：被标记后的omega的信息素只有配对的alpha能闻到（一句带过前提：布鲁克林的芽詹偷偷结合了，所以全世界都以为巴恩斯中士是个beta。）※预计两发完（我真的不会开车，随便吧XP）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“她就这样亲上去了！”

在周围人的起哄声中，杜根夸张地嘟了一下嘴，那道被巴基多次调侃“看起来很蠢”的胡子随着嘴唇的一张一合而上下抖动。伴着一声响亮得过头的“啵”声，围在一起的几个大男人拍着手哈哈大笑起来，七嘴八舌吱吱喳喳地开起缺席的美国队长的玩笑来。

巴恩斯中士半个身子趴在酒馆的桌子上，就像没有骨头一样软绵绵的。他发出了两声短促的笑声，绵软无力地声音咕哝了一两句什么话。旁人看到他连耳尖都开始发红，脖子上仅有的一小块外露的皮肤也泛起诱人的粉色。有谁用手肘撞了撞他，而后不知道是不是同一个人的发问在渐行渐弱的笑声中脱颖而出：

“谁能想到美国队长竟然是这样的alpha？！我还以为他是个——”

“正人君子？”巴基哼哼唧唧地接话，透过手臂偷窥着周围人。他的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮，像晶莹透剔的宝石。他似乎被自己的话逗笑了，又闷声哼哼起来，肩膀随着他低沉又略带沙哑的笑声一颤一颤，“那你真是看错人了，那小子混蛋得很呢……”

然后又爆发出一阵大笑。大兵看着软趴趴地伏在吧台上醉醺醺的中士，有人伸出去去拍了一下他的肩膀，谁将他手边的啤酒挪开，一屁股坐在他身边的凳子上。巴基懒懒地微微抬头，眼神分明清明得很，可红彤彤的脸和迷迷糊糊、似笑非笑的表情总让人误以为他醉得不轻。

“中士吃醋了吗！”

“哈哈哈……巴基总说什么来着？‘史蒂夫以前瘦得像豆芽’？”

“布鲁克林一枝花还是输给美国队长啦！风流中士的吸引力还是没有‘美国精神’大！”

“唉，没办法。温柔可人的omega都喜欢美国队长这样的alpha，认输吧，中士。”有人故意用同情的口吻说，一边拍着巴基的后背，“谁让你是个beta呢？”

巴基嘟嘟囔囔地说了两句什么，似乎在反驳，又像在骂骂咧咧。那干涩沙哑的声音怎么听都是软绵绵的，就算骂人也毫无气势。然后他又想到什么有趣的事似的哼哼地笑起来，那句亲昵的“史蒂薇”从他的口中轻飘飘地说出来，就像对着不在场的史蒂夫·罗杰斯撒娇。

“这些是你亲眼看见的吗？”人群中有谁突然问出一句，“队长这么猛？”

“嗨，是后勤的弗洛拉说的——”

“好像是医疗部的艾米丽告诉弗洛拉的吧——”

“什——哦，我听说是克劳迪娅……”

“这重要吗！难道你们没听说卡特干了什么吗？”杜根捋了一下胡子，“她朝队长开枪了——虽然是对着那块大盾牌。嘿嘿，怎么看都是气得不轻啊！”

“哇哦！”

“真不愧是卡特啊！”

“队长被逮个正着了吗？”

巴基的笑声被淹没在众人夸张而嘈杂的讨论声中，没有谁再分一点注意力给这个醉醺醺地趴在桌子上说着胡话的中士。

“你猜卡特说了什么！”

“哈哈哈……你别卖关子——”

“她说史蒂夫‘不知节制‘！你们说队长究竟都干了什么……”

大伙儿也只顾着围在一起说美国队长的糗事，却没有人留意到被他们讨论着的人已经走到酒馆里来。这回反倒是烂醉如泥的中士率先反应过来，猛地直了直身子向门边张望，可他又像忽然扭到腰似的瞬间又软软地趴会桌子上，闷哼声听起来有点像抽噎。

“不知节制的臭家伙……”巴基轻轻捶了捶后腰，把脑袋埋进双臂中。

“你们在说什么？”队长红着脸走近，还微微喘着气，似乎刚刚一路心急火燎地飞奔过来。他努力放缓步伐走到巴基身边，但动作无论怎么看都这么迫不及待。尽管是在向咆哮突击队的队员们发问，眼睛却一直盯着巴基看，视线黏着在自家挚友身上，怎么也移不开。

“噢噢，我们——”队员们打着哈哈敷衍过去，巴基好歹还抬起头看了看他们——看了看队长。随后队长的脸变得更红了，心虚似的垂下脑袋，用手擦了擦鼻子。

“你不是有什么想问他们吗？”巴基问。声音明明很小很轻，却清晰无比地传到史蒂夫的耳中。队长抬头，茫然地看巴基一眼，才猛地回过神来，想起自己到酒馆来究竟是为了什么。

——你们愿意跟着美国队长出生入死吗？

史蒂夫转向突击队的成员，拼尽全力让自己的注意力集中在大兵们身上，努力不让自己看向旁边那小猫一样软绵绵地笑着的中士。士兵们只看到队长的脸越来越红，眉头越绷越紧，看起来有几分心神不定。

“我跟你说过，他们都是笨蛋。”众人散去后，史蒂夫凑近巴基，将黏在吧台上的大猫咪拉进自己的怀里。就算站立着，巴基依然是这样软趴趴的，懒懒地靠在史蒂夫的胸前，在他的肩窝处磨磨蹭蹭。

“巴克……”史蒂夫连耳尖都红了，“先别……”

“他们居然会觉得你是个正人君子。”巴基笑着说，“果然还是卡特了解你，嗯？他们说，卡特说你‘不知节制‘啊，队长。”

说出最后半句话时巴基咬了一下史蒂夫的耳垂，向着那发红的耳朵轻轻吹了口气。这个被队友误认为是beta的omega中士在自己的alpha的怀中肆无忌惮地释放着只有对方能闻到的信息素，光明正大地勾引着自家沉稳持重的伴侣。

史蒂夫的肌肉紧绷着，将他拥抱得更紧更用力些。巴基得意地笑着，调戏自家alpha总是他最爱的游戏。尽管不久前他才因为同一个理由被史蒂夫折腾得实实在在地哭出声，在床上红着眼抽抽搭搭地求饶，直到现在他的腰还酸软着，双腿还像两根煮烂了的面条。

我才是最了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯的。巴基酸溜溜地想，在史蒂夫脸上那颗不显眼的黑痣上印下一个吻。

“巴克。”史蒂夫的声音压低了几分，巴基就知道自己又做错了什么——又做对了什么。他任由史蒂夫将他横抱起来，不作任何反抗，双手还顺从地环上史蒂夫的脖子。他是个烂醉如泥的酒鬼，是个不省人事的醉汉，就算当众亲吻美国队长也只会被当成笑料，在他“清醒”过来之后被众人调侃。去他的旁人的目光，去他的别人的评价。

巴基抬起眼看向自己的alpha，浅绿色的眼睛像是含着泪光，湿漉漉、亮晶晶的。他吐出舌头，缓缓地扫过红润的唇瓣。

他看到史蒂夫眸色发暗，alpha的信息素越来越浓重，越来越让人压抑、躁动不安。旁边的人开始看向他们，试图在人群中找到这个鲁莽冲动、连自己的信息素都不会好好控制住的笨蛋alpha，但谁也不会怀疑到美国队长的头上。

呵，正直的美国队长。

明明是不知节制的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“来啊。”巴基微张着嘴，低声勾引道，“来操我啊，alpha。”


	2. 2

史蒂夫将醉醺醺的中士横抱起来，小醉猫一边咯咯笑着，一边无所顾忌地勾引着他。巴基双手勾住自家alpha的后颈，凑上去亲了亲史蒂夫的下巴、脸颊，然后轻轻咬着他的耳垂。他哼哼唧唧地说了什么话，含含糊糊地哼出不明意义的鼻音，温热湿润的气息扰乱了alpha敏锐的感觉，omega那双亮晶晶的蓝绿色眼睛被酒精和情欲熏染得一片水亮。

不知死活的omega依然笑得开怀，为空气中愈发浓重的alpha信息素而沾沾自喜。中士在队长的怀抱里扭动身体，试图通过这些微不足道的摩擦缓解情欲带来的燥热。结果当然是适得其反。

美国队长低了低头，静静注视着怀中笑得不怀好意的巴恩斯中士。情欲在他湛蓝色的眼睛里翻滚，而罪魁祸首还要凑上前试图亲吻他。

巴基一直在勾引他。史蒂夫自然知道得一清二楚。他的爱人总喜欢这样捉弄他，而从来不考虑后果有多严重。他的巴基总是这样，在那些无关紧要的会议上、在那些蠢爆了的演讲之前用自己特有的、香甜的信息素干扰他。所有人都以为史蒂夫是紧张过度才会忽然面红耳赤、口齿不灵，只有巴基清楚知道那不过是因为史蒂夫的裤子又变紧了、把他的“小兄弟”勒得很不舒服。

真是个坏孩子。史蒂夫无视了巴基还比他年长一岁的事实，盯着巴基舔得水亮的嘴看得出神。

“别逼我在这里操你，中士。”他学着巴基的样子贴着对方的耳边说话，让湿热的气流冲进巴基的耳朵里。他的omega总是学不乖，总是胡闹。但他乐意奉陪到底。

巴基被他吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛无辜地看着他。那双眼睛依然泪水汪汪，看起来像一只被猛兽袭击的幼鹿，正无助地向外张望，天真地盼着对方会高抬贵手放他一马。

Alpha肆无忌惮地释放信息素，将原本游刃有余的omega逼出一阵情动的、压抑的闷哼。身后的小酒馆似乎起了争执，或是他的alpha太能干，光是信息素就让其他alpha不安起来，引发了一场小小的骚动。

怕是一时兴起想要换个姿势，史蒂夫忽然把抱着的人向上一抛，将巴基扛在肩上。巴基被吓了一跳，下意识地张嘴惊呼，却不想冲口而出的只有些不成调的呻吟。他听见史蒂夫的笑声，屁股挨了两下不轻不重的拍打。

“你都湿透了。”史蒂夫的声音清晰地传到巴基的耳朵里，alpha在他屁股上色情的揉捏和拍打让他的脸更加滚烫。他能想象到史蒂夫脸上的坏笑了——巴基早就知道自己的alpha总是满肚子坏水。

“别急，我的小鹿仔。我马上就帮你……填满那个不停流水的‘小洞’。”

去他的道德标杆、全美模范，听听美国队长嘴里说出来的都是什么下流话，看看他那双手现在正放在哪里、又在干什么。

*

他们最终没能坚持到走回属于他们的帐篷才搞起来。史蒂夫扛着他（对，就这么扛着，巴基还能感觉到他的手怎么揉捏他的屁股）跑了没多久，忽然转了个弯，钻进一个一片漆黑的房间。

巴基挣扎得太厉害，他都要抓不住这个捣蛋鬼了——这是史蒂夫的说辞。美国队长坏笑着将责任推到可怜的中士身上，话音未落又凑上前含住他最爱的两瓣嘴唇，仔仔细细地舔舐着，不放过任何一个角落，也不让巴基的反驳从中泄露哪怕一小点。

事实上巴基很快就没有心思去反驳或抱怨这个狡诈的小恶棍。史蒂夫亲吻他，起初还是温柔而节制的，像一条小狗珍惜地舔食着来之不易的肉骨头。巴基还装模作样地抗拒了几秒钟，从交缠的口舌中漏出来的只有断断续续的呻吟声。没多久后alpha突然不耐烦似的发起了进攻，热情的舌头闯进巴基的嘴里，气势汹汹地扫荡着，像个贪婪至极的掠夺者，不愿意放过温暖湿润又甜蜜地口腔中带着的任何一丝甜蜜气息。

他们是怎么撞进这个黑漆漆的小屋子，史蒂夫是怎么有余力去思考怎么关门，又有没有想过这里可能还有另一对和他们一样贪欢的情人。巴基被吻得晕头转向，哪里还有时间去想这种无关紧要的事。

史蒂夫将他压在门上，忘情地吻着他，不断地纠缠、无休止地索取，激烈得像用舌头操他的嘴。那不安分的手迫不及待地探进衣服下摆，贪婪又虔诚地一寸寸抚摸着巴基的身体。他的呼吸早就凌乱不堪，比从前他还患有哮喘、肺病还有各种大大小小的病症时更加粗重。

巴基像一只巨大的树袋熊般挂在史蒂夫身上，双腿夹住自家alpha的腰身，双手环住对方的后颈。他不能说话，无法求饶，只能默默忍受着欲望的炙烤，还有alpha信息素的引诱。他的裤子也紧绷绷，吐着前液的性器硬挺着，随着他们不断深入的拥抱和亲吻一下一下地磨蹭着裤子。粗糙的布料带来了更微妙的刺激，弄不好现在裤子前面也湿了一大块。后面自然也湿了一大块，巴基知道史蒂夫说的不假，他都湿透了，早早就为他的alpha湿得一塌糊涂。

但史蒂夫也不好受。巴基感觉到那硬邦邦的老二隔着裤子顶着他的屁股，一下下磨蹭着他。他们早就陷入情潮中。这也难怪，他们只是个普通人，两个年轻力壮健康男性。自己的挚爱就在身边，而无论他还是史蒂夫都心照不宣地在外人面前保持距离（尽管巴基总会用尽各种方法捉弄他）。他们只能偷偷摸摸地做这些并不羞耻的事。

当然史蒂夫总是做得过火。似乎总是巴基点的火，他总会在巴基面前失去自控力，他不过是顺了巴基的意愿但干得太卖力。和巴基一起他总是干不够，他可以干上一整天——如果他有更多时间，他可以干得更久。他无意欺负巴基，也不是故意要报复巴基的捉弄，更不是像巴基说的那样特别喜欢看他的掉眼泪——他那么爱巴基，无论巴基的笑容还是哭脸都让他心动。

停止亲吻，额头相贴。他们紧紧拥抱在一起，呼吸都融在一起。巴基眨眨眼，微喘着气，声音懒懒散散：“怎么了？”

“我很想你。”史蒂夫亲吻巴基，脸埋进他的颈窝轻轻摩擦，让omega的味道萦绕在鼻尖。他的声音因为轻柔、低沉，仿佛一点点融入巴基的身体里，“巴基，我很想你。”

“你在说什么傻话？我一直在这里，史蒂夫。”巴基在史蒂夫的硬挺上轻轻扭动屁股。他舔舔唇，一边贪婪地呼吸着史蒂夫的味道，一边餍足地回味着史蒂夫的吻。“你不要操我了吗，我亲爱的alpha？”

史蒂夫的笑声闷闷的，轻轻的震动像心跳。

“还是说，你不行了呢——”

史蒂夫咬在巴基的腺体上，听着omega突然停住的话音，又温柔地舔着轻微出血的伤口。

“我会让你知道自己错得多离谱，巴克。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会开车……圣诞快乐！


	3. 3

巴基喜欢看着史蒂夫的脸，喜欢不断的亲吻、爱抚和拥抱。自打被史蒂夫从九头蛇的大本营里营救回来之后，巴基总有些怕黑，黑暗让他回想起某些可怕的事。他从来没有跟史蒂夫说过，但史蒂夫知道。

他们的房间、他们的帐篷总是亮着灯，并在一起的两张床让他们有足够的空间可以缠绵和伸展。但他们总是拥抱在一起，从入睡前到醒来后，两个大男人紧紧相贴，缩在其中一张单人床上。队友们喜欢拿这个开玩笑，记者也会有意无意地提到他们之间的“友谊”，后来史蒂夫时常在报纸上看到关于自己和巴基的报道，每次看到“形影不离”这个描述时都会下意识地露出微笑。

他很喜欢这个说法，很喜欢提到史蒂夫就会想到巴基、说起巴基也会记起史蒂夫的感觉。这就好像他们本该在一起，从过去，到现在——直到时间尽头。

史蒂夫替巴基开了灯，而他强有力的手臂依然紧紧箍住巴基的腰肢不愿放手，直到巴基笑嘻嘻地说要给他脱衣服。

巴基被九头蛇俘虏之后，留下心理阴影的不止巴基一个。但就像巴基从未告诉史蒂夫自己怕黑，史蒂夫也未曾跟巴基说起自己有多害怕巴基的远离。他无时无刻不希望拥抱巴基，让他留在自己身边，在看着他、守护他。

但正如史蒂夫早就看出巴基隐瞒的事，巴基也清楚史蒂夫在害怕什么。他总是许诺，经常对史蒂夫“甜言蜜语”（那当然都是真话），用只有史蒂夫能闻到的信息素故意调戏着这个看起来笨拙的、被误会为“正直无私”的alpha。

他们迫不及待地扯掉身上的衣物，史蒂夫这个笨手笨脚的男人解皮带还拖拉了老半天——巴基早就跟他说过没必要将皮带扣得太紧，但史蒂夫从来不听他的。

Omega爬到他身边，动作娴熟，干脆利落地将史蒂夫的皮带解下，流畅地脱下史蒂夫的裤子。他脸上还是那副巴基·巴恩斯特有的笑容，带着点调皮的坏笑。他仰起头，装出乖巧顺从的模样看着史蒂夫，却毫不掩饰蓝绿色眼睛里翻腾的爱意和情欲。

史蒂夫的阴茎撑得白色内裤鼓起一大个帐篷。巴基伸出手，隔着内裤抚摸那雄伟的性器，将脸贴上去轻轻摩挲。

“你怎么找到这个地方的？”这里像是为他们准备好的，有舒适的大床，巴基还瞄到桌上有几个避孕套。他来酒馆的次数比史蒂夫多得多，可从来没有听过酒馆附近还有这样的地方。

“我……让朋友……帮忙安排的。”巴基隔着内裤舔他的老二，史蒂夫低头看着巴基小心翼翼的模样，努力调整呼吸。

“卡特？”巴基停下来。连他也没发现自己的语气酸溜溜的。

史蒂夫笑了。他脱下内裤，欺身上前，将巴基压在床上，左手轻轻揉按着他的腹肌和腰部上下滑动，右手贴在他的胸膛仔细抚摸。

巴基委屈地眨眨眼。史蒂夫甚至觉得空气中弥漫着的omega的信息素都带着醋味。

“谁规定我只能有一个朋友？”他弯下腰，吻在omega的唇上，“是霍华德·史塔克。”

巴基咬咬嘴唇没说话。史蒂夫的左手滑到他的屁股上了，内裤是他自己脱下的，现在alpha可以直接操他。他已经够湿了——早就彻底湿透了。在酒馆里自顾自地灌酒时、在那些人闹哄哄地说着史蒂夫被那个美女秘书强吻的事、听见他们说史蒂夫被卡特说成“不知节制”时巴基就满脑子都只想着他的alpha。他想着他的alpha前一夜是怎么操他的，他的alpha怎么拥抱他，怎么一寸寸地深入他，将他肉体心灵的全部渴望都引燃。

他想念史蒂夫。他渴望史蒂夫，触摸、亲吻、拥抱……还要更多。

“我都不知道你和史塔克这么要好了。”史蒂夫顶着他的屁股，巴基装出无辜的模样，下身却热情地磨蹭着火热硬挺的肉棒。

“你不知道的事还多着。”史蒂夫说，“我爱你，巴基。”

“这个我早就——”

Alpha又含住他的嘴唇，堵住那些尚未出口的话。他爱巴基的一切，声音，气息，亲吻，他可爱的一切，还有他的小毛病，他的鲁莽，他偶尔表露的坏脾气，他满肚子数不清的坏点子。他的生活像黑夜降临的一片旷野，是巴基照亮了一切。他一无所有时，还有巴基。

他爱巴基。巴基教会他什么是爱。

巴基被他吻得意乱情迷。那双噙满泪水的蓝绿色眼睛能让史蒂夫轻易联想到布鲁克林，想起那些胡闹的日子。他们还未分化，巴基还是那个最受女孩儿欢迎的男孩子。史蒂夫总是坐在角落，远远地看着巴基和其他人聊天。巴基永远这么有趣，而他一直如此无聊。他沉闷，沉默，不懂享乐。

他曾经那么嫉妒那些能光明正大地圈住巴基手臂的女孩——不，直到现在史蒂夫还在嫉妒着。他们只能偷偷摸摸地拥抱，背着所有人亲吻缠绵。

史蒂夫将巴基的腿架在肩上，宽大的手掌轻轻揉按巴基纤瘦的小腿。

在布鲁克林时他还是那个瘦弱的小笨蛋。巴基的腿应该更结实些，更强壮些。巴基喜欢骑着他，在他身上扭动身体，用那个神奇的、温暖湿润的小洞容纳他。

史蒂夫的手指探进巴基身下翕动着的小洞里。肉壁贪婪地吮吸着，热情地邀请他深入些、更深入些。史蒂夫认真地看着巴基湿漉漉的肉洞吞下自己的手指，巴基开始发软的腿用力蹬了蹬，在史蒂夫肩上不轻不重地踹了一脚。

“别玩了，快来操我。”

巴基又哭了。他的omega总会在床上哭得像只无辜可怜的小白兔。

史蒂夫拍了一下巴基圆润的屁股。伴着一下响亮的拍打声，中士的屁股上出现了显眼的掌印。他扶着老二，顶端堵住那个不停淌水的小肉洞。

“队长没有告诉过你，想要得东西要自己努力争取吗？”

巴基抽了抽鼻子。

“你该戴上——”

“我们可以要个孩子。”史蒂夫撞进去。那个湿热的小洞像天堂，柔软的肉壁谄媚地缠上来，将他紧紧包裹住。他缓缓退出去，又更卖力地挺进，将omega彻底撑开。他压上去，握住巴基的腰，几乎将巴基的双腿压在身体两侧。omega的身体滚烫，白皙的皮肤染上情欲的玫红。

“史蒂夫……别……开玩笑……”史蒂夫顶得他话音断断续续，开口便是一段无意义的呻吟和喘息。他眨眨眼，努力保持清醒，“你不……”

“我想要。我想看着我们的孩子在布鲁克林的大街上奔跑，想看着你抱着我们的孩子，给她讲故事、给她唱歌，哄她睡觉。我想看着……”

他耐心地诉说着幻想中的一切。龟头慢慢地研磨着巴基体内的那点，一进一退都擦着那处。omega被刺激得抽噎，穴口收缩，紧紧夹住史蒂夫。

巴基哭着射精了。

高潮的突然降临让巴基失神，茫然地被动接受着史蒂夫的亲吻和深入。

“巴基。我很爱你。”史蒂夫说，但无论这句话说上千遍万遍也说不尽他对巴基的爱意。

“别哭鼻子，史蒂薇。”巴基抱住史蒂夫，无视了史蒂夫的笑声和反驳。在床上哭的总是他，但巴基从来不会承认。

“等战争结束，我们就回布鲁克林……或许我们能买下一个小房子……”他被史蒂夫顶出一声呻吟，“我们可以结婚……养猫……和狗。”

“还有孩子。”史蒂夫捏捏巴基的脸，“一个像你一样的omega。”

“就不能像你……”

“我喜欢。”史蒂夫吻在巴基的眼角，轻轻舔掉他的泪水，“我爱你。巴克。”

“我也爱你。笨蛋。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞快乐。。


End file.
